<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight In The Shadows by Pacmantanuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007835">Fight In The Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacmantanuki/pseuds/Pacmantanuki'>Pacmantanuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Family, Foot Donatello (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacmantanuki/pseuds/Pacmantanuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie se la pasa dia y noche en su laboratorio últimamente solo saliendo para patrullar o para la practica, al principio les parecio normal en la tortuga genio residente pero cuando ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo ya se empezaron a preguntar que pasaba con el. Algo que no se esperaban era que alguien lo estuviera vigilando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight In The Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Situado despues del capitulo "slash and destroy" o "slash el destructor" como lo conozcan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:00 am<br/>
La guarida estaba en total silencio, todos dormian tranquilamente en sus camas, todos menos una tortuga genio que seguia trabajando en su laboratorio en un retromutageno para salvar al padre de la persona que el amaba, a un pobre chico que fue mutado y congelado que estaba a su cargo y si era posible a su padre y maestro</p><p>Hoy no habia sido el mejor para Donatello hace unas horas la amada mascota de su hermano Spike autonombrado por el mismo Slash habia mutado y por poco los mata a el y a sus hermanos por un intento de hacer que Raphel y el formaran un equipo entre ellos, si no fuera por que Raphael lucho y gano contra el no lo ubieran contado. Pero el costo fue la caida del techo y desaparición de Slash </p><p>Una vez que regresaron a la guarida a pesar de las protestas de sus hermanos mayores en especial Leonardo revisó el estado de sus hermanos , atendio primero a Mikey luego a Raph y de ultimo a Leo aunque el sufrio menos daños que Raph, Mikey y el , despues de un momento de estar jugando en la maquina de arcade les dijo que se fueran a descansar, Leo le dijo que hiciera lo mismo hace ya unas horas atras pero el no podia descansar ahora a pesar que su cuerpo se lo pedia a gritos y no podia mover demasiado el brazo, tenia que hacer ese retromutageno como diera lugar aun no podia permitirse una buena noche de descanso , no mientras habian personas que necesitaban el retromutageno para volver a la normalidad y regresar a sus vidas normales.</p><p>6:00 am</p><p>Debido a los acontencimientos de la noche el Maestro Splinter les dijo a sus cuatro hijos que entrenarian su mente con la meditación para que incidentes asi no volvieran a ocurrir, como siempre Leo era el mas concentrado en la meditación, Mikey y Raph lo intentaban como podia cada quien y Donnie luchaba para no quedarse dormido. "Yame" dijo suavemente el Maestro Splinter "hijos mios, hemos terminado por hoy pueden retirarse"  los cuatro chicos se inclinaron ante su maestro "hai sensei" y se dirigieron fuera del dojo y Donatello de nuevo a su laboratorio. Al momento que sus hijos se fueron sintio un mal presentimiento como si algo malo iba a suceder pronto.</p><p>Pasaron los dias y Donnie solo salia de laboratorio cuando era hora de entrenar o patrullar y cuando iba por cafe y para ir al baño de vez en cuando, al principio su familia no se preocupo los primeros 3 dias ya era normal que la tortuga genio pasara mucho tiempo en su laboratorio pero despues empezaron a notar que su hermano actuaba de manera extraña en los entrenamientos y en las patrullas parecia desorientado y cansado ademas de que no habian visto a Donnie comer nada o escucharon que salia para dormir en dias aunque eso tampoco era muy raro que se decia si era bastante preocupante mas aun cuando notaron que su suministro de cafe se estaba acabando mas rapido de lo usual y los platos de comida que Mikey le daba a Donnie cuando iba por su cafe no volvian de regreso. Asi fue como decidieron que ya era hora de averiguar que sucedía con su hermano mas inteligente.</p><p>En otra parte de la ciudad</p><p>Slash estaba en la guarida del clan del pie arrodillado y con la cabeza baja frente al trono de Shredder con una sonrisa malevola y retorcida en su rostro "a sus ordenes maestro" levanto la cabeza para ver a su nuevo amo y se levanto listo para la misión que le habian incomendado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer esta historia y una disculpa por los errores gramaticales ^^".</p><p>cualquier critca constructiva pueden dejarla en los cometarios sigo siendo nueva en todo esto de escribir y espero mejorar mucho mas para traerle contenido de calidad. </p><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia hasta ahora , bye ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>